


Helping Hand

by Bellarke_madi



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_madi/pseuds/Bellarke_madi
Summary: Clarke and Finn are having intimacy problems,Raven convinces Clarke to try and spice it up with a sex toy but when Finn can't get here there Bellamy helps out.Bellarke feels/ Bellarke love.Clarke kind cheats on Finn but like let's be real Bellarke always superior
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 97





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey heres another shameless smut one shot.  
> Got a free more I could upload if you guys wants.

A Helping hand:

~

"Hey Baby, it doesn't make me mad okay. Not everyone can get off, I know it's not my fault. Some people are just difficult" Finn stated, as he sat down next to Clarke in bed.

"Okay," Clarke said dejected; she knew it wasn't really a big issue. Finn was her first boyfriend and her first sexual experiences, he'd never been able to make her cum. But to be fair she'd never been able to make herself cum when she masturbated, but honestly even tried too much. Finn kinda made her feel dirty about it.

The next day she was out for breakfast with Raven and Octavia at the local restaurant.

"What's up Clarke, you seem tense?" Octavia asked, dropping down into her seat as she ordered a water.

"Oh it's nothing really" she sighed, she'd been tense all week, being worked up with no release did that to you. Octavia had rushed off straight after they ate to go meet up with Lincoln.

"Your coming to Bellamy's tomorrow right?" she asked quickly. Clarke hesitated before nodding.

"So what's up Griffin?" Raven asked, glancing up at her.

"With what?" she replied, sipping on her water.

"Well firstly Bellamy and then whatever has got you so bloody tense" she laughed as Clarke sighed.

"Me and Bellamy, it just got weird and tense. You know I grew up with them, Octavia was always my best friend, and Bellamy her big brother and maybe to an extent my big brother. Always there to help me when I had my intense panic attacks and when my dad died, he was there for me" she started, shuddering in a breath. 

There for me, was an understatement he was there when she found out her dad died as she collapsed onto the floor screaming. Bellamy had gathered her in his arms and softly stroked her back soothingly, he carried her up to his bed and deposited her on it. 

"Stay with me" she had murmured as he'd gone to leave the room. He'd looked torn but had gone and lied back down facing her before pulling her closer into him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah. O told me you and Bellamy were always very close, had movie nights and were almost like best friends. What the hell happened? When you two are in the room you stay as far away as possible. Barely utter two words between each other." Raven said, looking confused. 

"We just drifted apart" Clarke clearly lied.  
She thought back to that night. 

~

Clarke was drunk, she just turned 19. She had a bad night, her birthday was kind of shit and she'd fled to Octavias but she'd already snuck out to go to Lincolns. Bellamy had found her curled up on Octavias bed. The silly stupid plastic crown placed on her head, the same crown he had gifted her at 10. It became a tradition to wear it on her birthday. 

"Princess you okay?" he'd asked, stroking her hair out of her face, pulling her into a hug, her head colliding with his chest, a hand tangling in her hair. 

"I don't want to talk about it" she murmured into his shoulder. 

"That's okay princess. What do you want? Tell me what you need." he said gently. 

"Please make me feel something. She pulled away from his arms and leant close kissed him slowly, licking the edge of his lips to try and make him deepen the kiss. But he pulled away. 

"Oh. Clarke. I don't want…" he was stuttering, and she quickly pulled herself away from him. 

"I'm sorry. I just thought you know. It was stupid, I'm stupid" she rambled picking up her shoes and quickly running to the door. 

"Clarke wait," he started trying to catch up with her.

"No this was a mistake. I'm sorry Bellamy" she said already out the front door. They hadn't been in the same room alone since then. It had been 6 months. It was always very tense, mumbling a hello or goodbye. Clarke was utterly humiliated, but she argued she was just drunk and sad, it was nothing about the feelings she had harboured for him since she was 13.

~

"Clarke" Raven almost shouted and she was pulled out of her trance. 

"So I'm guessing Finn is why you're so tense" she asked. 

"Did he er. You know, have any problems getting you off" she asked Raven. While this might have been an awkward conversation, Finn had dated Raven first. 

"Well he wasn't the best, but he managed to get me there" Raven started, "Why can he not get you off?" she asked. 

"No, he can't. I don't know, maybe there is something wrong with me" Clarke finished deflated. 

"Hey, come on" she urged, standing up before grabbing Clarke's hand. They threw a couple bills on the table before Raven dragged her to a store she'd never gone in before. 

"Raven this is a sex store" she hissed, as Raven pushed her inside. Grabbing a couple of things before placing them all in the basket. 

"Raven what the fuck?" she whispered. 

"Shush. Trust me you're not broken. You just need to spice up your love life and I'm helping." she said before going to pay for them, handing the bag over to her. 

"Have fun" she winked, "See you at Bellamy's tomorrow" she shouted back over her shoulder at Clarke who was standing there shocked. 

~

"Hey Finn," she shouted as walked into his flat. 

"Hey Baby" he mumbled into her shoulder, kissing her. 

"So I was thinking, maybe we could spice stuff up? " she asked. 

"oh do you baby" as he started sucking on her sensitive pulse. 

"Yeah. I brought some stuff" she said untangling herself to go grab the bag placing it in his lap. She probably looked nervous but hell she was. 

"I like the look of this," he said, pulling out a bullet vibrator. Shit. She should have looked at what Raven had picked for her. 

"Yeah we could try that." she said a bit unsure. 

~

The next day, they were outside Bellamys, in the car. Clarke was without a doubt the most nervous she had ever been. The vibrator was remote control, Finn had the small control in his pocket. 

"Finn, you promise you'll go easy right" she mumbled, kissing him slightly. 

"Yeah Clarke I promise, and relax it's just our friends" he said, flicking the remote on the lowest control.

Clarke gripped the seat slightly harder but the pleasure running though her body felt good, it was a slow and steady buildup. 

"Come on then," Finn said, opening the door for her as he walked out. Finn was right, it was only Octavia, Raven with her boyfriend Wick, Lincoln, Monty with Harper, Jasper, Maya, Miller, Murphy and of course Bellamy. 

"Hey come on in," Octavia shouted over their music handing them both some beer.  
Finn at some point turned off the vibrator which had caused a dull tingling need in between her legs. Bellamy had barely uttered "Hello" to Clarke before he basically fled out the room. Clarke followed him out into the kitchen. 

"Are we okay Bell?" she asked. He didn't turn around but she heard his mumbled response. 

"Yeah course we are" 

"For fucksake talk to me Bell" she said exasperated. 

"What do you want me to say, princess. You've been avoiding me. We made a mistake, we're fine" he said, raising his voice slightly. Clarke felt the light vibrating as Finn turned on the device, she clenched her legs together tighter, trying to relive the pressure. 

"Great erm glad we're okay" she said trying hard to not to moan. 

"You alright princess?" he asked and she could see the concern on his features. Not trusting her voice she nodded as she went back and sat in the living room

"Look a bit flustered babe" Finn whispers in her ear laughing. 

"Asshole" she whimpers back, grabbing subtly onto the pillows behind her grinding down on the edge of the sofa. She can feel herself building and with it an ache. 

"Let's play spin the bottle" Octavia nearly shouts pulling them down onto the floor. Finn turns off the device, and she's not sure if she's pleased she was so close but then again she didn't want to orgasm in front of everyone, Finn had promised just teasing. Finn smirked at her as his bottle landed on Harper. Smiling at Clarke he crawled over to Harper before pulling her close and kissing her roughly. Harpers bottle landed on Monty and they shared a passionate kiss. 

"Get a fucking room" Murphy shouted at them, as they reluctantly pulled away. Monty lands on Octavia, and they give each other a quick peck on the lips. Octavia lands on Clarke. Which she was thankful for because out of all of them they had kissed many times for multiple reasons being best friends and all. Clarke leant in as Octavia kissed her. 

"That was fucking hot babe" Finn murmurs into her ear as she returns to sit next to him. She leans over to spin the bottle, dread fills her as it slows and lands on Bellamy. Its not that she doesn't want to kiss him again, she desperately does but she knows he doesn't feel the same way. She looks over at Finn hoping he would protest to get her out of this but she is just met with his cheeky grin. Clarke shuffles towards him sitting cross legged in front of him, she leans in planning on giving him just a quick peck on the lips but Finn has other plans. He flips up the vibarator to what Clarke can only assume is one of the highest levels. She suddenly moans against Bellamys lips as the intensity of the vibrations hit her and she can feel a gush of liquid coat her underwear. Bellamy for his part seems shocked however when she moans again he deepens the kiss basically swallowing her moans so the other members of the group couldn't hear her. She knew her blush was building but she was so bloody thankful for Bellamy in that moment. She let out a high pitch squeal into Bellamy mouth before Finn turns off the device and she quickly pulls away, returning to Finn. Everyone is staring and she realises they'd probably been kissing longer than anyone had expected. She wasn't going to lie it was a fucking good kiss and to be honest she thought maybe she could taste his desire too, but she shut those thoughts off she knew he didn't like her in that way. She crawled back to Finn avoiding Bellamys eyes, God knows what the fuck he thought of her now. Clarke smacked Finn on the leg, 

"You are a fucking dick" She said as she sat back down, no one else seemed to have noticed except Bellamy who was staring intensely at her, his eyebrows raised. 

"Sorry" she mouthed over at him. She was so embarrassed and pissed at Finn, everthing made worse by the fact she now feel the intense need to cum. She felt like she was a toil that had been wound tighter and tighter over the last hour and she need to snap but she also knew she couldn't not here in front of everyone. She was so fucking done for if Finn turns the device back on, she shoots him a warning glance but of course Finn is avoiding her eyes. It doesn't turn back on for 15 minutes and shes hoped that meant Finn got her message however the vibrater started much quicker and it took all she had to not to let out a loud moan.  
She quickly left the room legs shaking as she made it upstairs sitting on the hall, as she felt the vibrations increase. Honestly she was torn she could just take it out, but it felt so good, she was so close and if she stopped now she'd be on the edge all night. 

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked. All could think shit, she was gonna orgasm in front of Bellamy. 

"Bell" but it came out as breathy moan.  
His eyes widen, 

"You okay?" he asked as she grabbed onto his arms pulling herself up. A particularly strong vibrations hit a thing inside of her she didn't even know existed.

"Finn cant make me cum" she moaned out, and "we decided to spice. Anyway he said he'd just tease me. But. I'm erm I'm so ah ah close." she moaned squeezing his arms. 

"He's a dick" he said connecting the dots leading her to his bedroom. She's virtually panting now. 

"Here you go" he said about to leave, but she whispered back "Bell I need you please" she said with a moan in a breathless voice, it did something to him. He couldn't help but shut the door behind them, taking Clarke deeper into the room.

~

Bellamy had found Clarke crying on Octavias bed, with that stupid damn crown he'd got her all those years ago. She looked so good, they were close more than close. Bestfriends which is why he felt so guilty for harboring not exactly just friendly feelings for her. When she kissed him, he wanted to throw her and down right there and take her. But she was hurting, that was taking advantage. He pulled away but she'd fled before he could explain anything and next time she turned up she had a boyfriend, Finn, on her arm. For a minute he thought she had wanted her too. 

~

"What do you need Clarke?" he asked as she let out a loud moan, her legs widening on there own accord.

"Hand, hand" she panted grabbing Bellamy hand before moving it to the top of her leggings pushing it down.

"You sure?" he asked

"Please" she begged and his hand found it way down to rub her clit. She bucked her hips viscously up towards Bellamy with his other hand, he manoeuvred them back intill she was down on his bed.

"Your so wet baby" he breathed out, and he could feel her clench down on the vibrator.

"I'm gonna. I'm gonna" she said moaning loudly as she grabbed Bellamy pillow wildly, arching her back.

"I got you. Cum for me" he said, as she threw her head back.

"Oh god. Bellamy ahh" she came. Her sense was so heightened and pleasure over took her, Bellamys fingers still rubbing at her clit faster as he helped her through her orgasm. He wasn't going to lie it did something to him, watching her fall apart screaming his name. He was definitely need a cold shower right about now.

Her eyes drifted open finding his. 

"To much" she cried, the vibrations still coming hard. 

"Okay its okay," he soothed her pulling down her underwear from under her skirt. 

"Do you want to?" he asked. 

"Bell. Just do it" she asked panting, the pressure was overwhelming. He reached down, grabbing out the vibrator, his hand seeped with her wetness. He held in a moan himself. 

"Finn can't get you off?" he asked, remembering Clarke panting that earlier. 

"No" she said almost ashamed. 

"So that was your first" he trailed off.

"Orgasm, yes" she said head hanging low.  
Something changed inside of him. That was her first orgasm, he's the only one who has seen her fall apart. He was the one that helped her get there, his fingers. It was his name she moaned. Some kind of sick sense of pride flooded through her. 

"Oh god I'm so embarrassed. I threw myself at you 6 months again, and now I've just gone and done it again. Only this time it's worse, cause i know you don't like me in that way. I'll just go bury myself" she said standing to leave walking past him. But he grabbed her wrist spinning round so she faced him. 

"Clarke trust me, wanting you wasn't the issue. But you were drunk and utterly destroyed I wasn't going to take advantage of you. I wanted our first kiss to be special" he breathed out honestly. Clarkes mouth opened and shut, she surged forward kissing him desperately as he moaned into her mouth. As kisses go it was pretty fucking good. 

"Bellamy I need you" she moans against him, "please Bellamy. Fuck me till I cum. Can you do that for me" she begged as he grabbed her legs dragging them back onto the bed, so she was straddling him. He grabbed her wrists, flicking her over holding her wrists above her head, as he kissed her roughly in her neck. She moaned out his name throwing her head back.

"Bell I need you" she whimpered. With that he pulled of her underwear positioning himself.

"You sure" he asked stroking her thighs.

"Yes, please" she panted, as he slowly pushed into her. When he was fully inside she grabbed at the covers beside her.

"Your so big" she moaned leaning up to kiss him. His thrusts were slow but her hips rose to meet him each time. She felt her orgasm building almost immediately. Moaning loudly underneath him,

"I need more" she begged as he increased his thrust gripping her hips. He sped up and she never knew it could feel like that, he hit something deep inside of her she never knew was there. She screamed out loudly and she kissed him deeply as he swallowed her moans.

"Bell" she panted "I'm about too"  
He slipped his fingers down rubbing quickly on her clit as she moaned. 

"I need to see you cum Clarke. Open your eyes" he urged, she locked on to is own eyes and as he thrust particularly deep she screamed out.

"Oh god Bellamy, I'm cumming. Oh god. Ahhh," she screamed out as he thrust her through her orgasm. He came within three thrust moaning out her name. Panting as they came down.

"Fuck me" Raven shouted from the doorway, "When I said spice up your sex life I didn't mean fucking Bellamy Blake" she almost screamed before bursting out into laughter, almost falling onto the floor as she steadied herself against her wall. 

"Well fuck then" Bellamy murmured. Clarke giggled tucking her head into Bellamy chest she couldn't regret it when it felt so right

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, see you next time.  
> Comments always appreciated ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
